Destined for Greatness
by aximilli452
Summary: On a planet far from Earth, a young prince realizes his destiny. Will he destroy the universe, or save it? Complete.
1. Beginnings

Planet Wildfire, a place ruled by a brave king. King Drogan had seen many battles before his ascension to the throne. The people respected and admired him. Never had they seen so many victories in battle. He was truly a warrior worthy of the crown. Unfortunately, he could not rule forever. After years of leading his troops to victory he settled down with the daughter of a powerful Noble. This unification ensured that the king would rule unchallenged, so long as he bore a child to inherit his throne. And a child was indeed born. His name was Demas, which meant "destined for greatness". It was a calculated move to further gain the support of his people.

Demas was trained by the strongest fighters. He was to be a great general like his father. At the age of sixteen, the young prince sought out a blacksmith to forge for him a sword. The sword was a symbol of power in the army. It allowed you to tell a warrior's rank just by looking at it. Demas was to have a general's sword made in honor of his eventual promotion. He looked everywhere, but found only one blacksmith that he liked.

A small man, no more than half the size of the others around him. His name was Thalos. He was born a runt, and therefor never knew the pleasure of fighting. He trained in the ways of metal crafting his entire life. He provided low class warriors with royal quality armor for affordable prices. But it was not his prices that drew Demas to him, a prince could afford thousands of swords from a royal blacksmith. The small man had a way about him that made Demas smile. The prince gave very specific directions on the creation of his sword. Money was not an option and if extra materials were needed, they could be found.

"It must have the slim features of a Knights sword, but the handle signifying a General. It must glow with the light of a Sinthorian power source." The future king ordered.

"A Sinthorian power source will take months to track down."

"I am in no hurry. I will not be General for four more years."

"I will need half of the money in advance for supplies."

"Of course. I will be back in one month to see if you require more funding."

"I don't think that will be neccesary, but I thank you for the thought."

So Demas left. He kept his word and returned after one month, and every month after. He enjoyed chatting with the old man, whom he nicknamed Grandfather Thalos. Several months after the order was placed, Thalos handed the prince a sword.

"What is this? It is not the sword I asked for." He asked in confusion.

"No, but if you are to weild a sword you should know how to use it. This is a gift from me. I know you are probably used to much more, but it will help you learn."

"It is the most thoughtful gift I have ever recieved Grandfather. I thank you."

"No, I thank you. You have given me the opportunity to experiment with new alloys and styles. Your funding has allowed me to become even better at my craft."

"I am glad to help my friend. Do you think you could teach me to wield this sword?"

"I am far to busy. You have drawn much business to me. However, I know of a man in your father's army that is an excellent swordsman. His name is Orion. He is a low level soldier, but can best even the Elites with a blade."

"Realy? Where can I find him?"

"It just so happens he is going to stop by later today."

"You planned this didn't you?"

"I am a sneaky old man. Now why don't you browse over there for a sheath. I have to begin repairs on this shoulder guard."

Demas walked around shelf after shelf for a sheath that would fit his blade. As he picked up a promising one, the door flung open.

"Old man!" A gruff man yelled as he entered, "I have a bone to pick with you."

"What seems to be the problem?" Thalos asked calmly, even as he was lifted from the ground by his coller.

"The problem is that you sold me a piece of junk."

"Beg your pardon?"

"This sword you sold me broke after two hits."

Demas was almost ready to jump in when the door opened again. In walked a young man wearing armor bearing the symbol of Knight.

"Wow old timer, he's got a good grip on you. You must be in big trouble."

"Orion, nice to see you." The blacksmith smiled.

"I want my money back old man!" The angry man began again.

"Let me see that blade please." Orion asked politely.

The gruff man handed the hilt of the blade to the newcomer. The soldier looked it over.

"This weave doesn't make any sense. It negates the natural properties of the metal."

"That is what I told him at the start, but he insisted on it." Thalos told the soldier.

"I guess you get what you pay for. And this time it looks like you payed for a piece of crap."

"I'm not leaving til you give me what I deserve." The angry man shook Thalos.

"I'll give you what you deserve." Demas started toward the man.

"Prince Demas? I did not mean to disturb your shopping."

"It's not my shopping that you disturbed. You have assaulted my friend."

"Your friend? This old con artist?"

"If you can not settle this nicely, I will have you thrown in jail for interrupting a royal task."

"Royal task?"

"Thalos forges a sword for me and I will not let you delay it."

Immediately the small man was dropped, "I will not delay your work old man, but you still owe me."

"You demanded that it be that way. If you want another forged, then I will gladly forge another. If you want this one repaired, I can do that too. All of it will cost you though, because it was your choice to make it that way."

"What good will repairing it do?"

"I make no promises as to how it wields after, but it will look nicer. You are better off with a new sword."

"How much for the strongest sword you can make?"

"About $3,000."

"That is ten times what I payed for this! This is your strongest metal isn't it?"

"Not anymore. I have aquired some new alloys recently."

"Give me the strongest sword you can make for $500."

"Can do. It'll be ready in a week."

With that the man stormed out. Orion turned to Thalos with a grin on his face.

"Cheery fellow, isn't he?"

"Indeed." 


	2. Questions Raised

"You must be Orion." Demas held his hand out.

Bowing Orion replied, "An honor your majesty."

"Please, that isn't necessary."

"Orion, I have a favor to ask of you." Thalos interrupted.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I need for you to train demas here in the ways of swordplay."

"Doesn't he have royal trainers?"

"He does, but they would expect him to be perfect from day one. I trust that you will treat him as a regular student."

"Of course. I would be honored."

"Thanks." Demas replied.

"Now off with the two of you, I have much work to do."

"Are you forgetting something?" Orion asked the little blacksmith.

"What? Oh right, your armor."

The little man rushed to the back room and came out with a small round disk.

"That's armor?" Demas asked, confused.

"Yep. Best Sinthorian technology can offer." Orion answered.

"Sinthorian?"

"You aren't the only one to know of them. It is expensive, but worth it." Thalos laughed.

"It took an entire years salary to save up for it, but I know I'm gonna love it." Orion's eyes had a longing in them as he looked at the disk.

"So how does it work?"

"I'll show you."

Thalos handed the disk to Orion. The soldier focused his energy into the disk.

"You see, by focusing my energy into the disk it can use that energy to create a suit of armor for me."

The disk attached itself to Orion's chest. A dull glow spread from the disk to his body. Orion smiled as a suit of armor began covering his entire body. When it was done, all that was visible was his head.

"Incredible..." Demas mumbled.

"And to think, your sword will have the same technology in it." Thalos remarked.

"You're having a sword made with a Sinthorian power source?"

"Yep. Maybe I should get some armor too."

"Now now, let's not get carried away. His took four months to find, and I'm still looking for yours. Please don't make me search for another." Thalos objected.

"Don't worry, I'm happy with the sword." Demas assured his friend.

"Good, now run along so I can get some work done."

"Of course." Orion bowed as his armor reverted to the disk.

He pocketed the disk and the two young men left. Once they were gone, the old man smiled.

'If he uses that sword properly...'

Planet Mordoron: A place of peaceful relaxation. People of all over went there to get away from their normal lives. That is, until they came. A group of warriors showed up and started blasting everything. Only a few even survived the initial attack, and soon they too were hunted down. Nothing above the planet's surface was still alive.

"Lord Frieza will be pleased." A large pink creature said with satisfaction.

"Dodoria, we should be going now." A purple reptilian being said, interrupting the former's thoughts.

"Oh? I didn't realize you were in charge here."

"I didn't mean..."

"Move out. Frieza will be expecting us soon."

'That's what I meant...' The purple one thought as they got in their pods. 


	3. The Girl

Demas swung his sword sloppily at his opponent. Easily dodging, Orion used the blunt side of his sword to knock Demas' out of his hand. 

"Not bad bad for a first lesson." Orion complimented his pupil.

"Yeah right, I sucked."

"Not really, you're just used to fist fighting. You use brute strength more than skill. Sword fighting is all about finese."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't strong enough to win with strength alone."

"Nope, that's why I picked up the blade. You'll get it though. Same time tommorow?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Orion walked out of the room. Demas picked up his fallen blade and sighed. Sheathing the gift, he sat it against the wall.

"I guess I'll go get something to eat." He said to himself as he left.

The young prince was not a fan of the royal cuisine served at the palace. He preferred to eat the same food as the commoners. As he exited the palace gates, he started down an all too familiar path. He was headed to his favorite resturant. He ate there whenever he was in town, but today he felt like he needed to be there. After about twenty minutes of walking, he entered. What he saw shocked him. Three Elite soldiers were beating a waitress. Why he could not say, but he wasn't going to stand and watch it happen.

"Hey!" He yelled at them, "I don't think you should do that."

"Oh, Prince Demas. Don't worry, she won't fight back." The leader said as he punched her in the gut.

"She isn't the one to worry about." He replied as he powered up.

"Oh. I didn't realize you knew her. I'm sorry." The leader mocked as he punched her again.

Demas jumped over a table and kicked the nearest soldier into a wall. The leader threw the waitress to the ground. The two Elites stood ready to fight.

"Should we fight him?" The smaller soldier asked.

"I don't care if he is the prince, no one tells me how to treat the trash."

A moan signaled the rise of the third warrior.

"Please... don't fight. I deserved it." The waitress begged.

"No one deserves that kind of treatment." Demas calmly replied as he threw a punch at the smaller soldier.

The soldier blocked it, but was pushed back a few feet from the force. He looked at the leader fearfully. The leader did a roundhouse kick, catching a bystander in the attack. Demas was angrier than he had ever been. He grabbed the spinning foot and snapped the leg at the knee. The leader fell to the ground in pain. The other two soldiers bent to help him.

"Forget me fools, get him!" he screamed with hatred.

The two remaining soldiers looked at each other. Both could tell that even though they were stronger, they weren't going to win this fight. Abandoning their friend, they ran out of the resturant.

Demas stared at the wounded Elite, "Do you want me to finish this, or will you leave?"

"You win now brat, but you'll regret this." The soldier grumbled as he limped out of the resturant.

"Are you alright?" The prince asked the rescued woman.

"Why did you do that?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"It was the right thing to do."

"You know they'll tell your father now."

"Yeah, so? He'd agree with me."

"You really think so?"

"Why not?"

"The king treats us just like they do. To him we're filth."

Demas had no response for the teary eyed woman. She sat on the floor for a few minutes, then accepted his hand.

"You know my name, what's yours?" He asked as he pulled her up.

She managed a weak smile, "Lira."


	4. The Problem

Orion sat in a creaky chair, asking himself what he was doing there. Thalos had asked him to watch the shop while he met with a dealer of rare goods. Ask was a stretch. Thalos actually pushed the soldier into the chair and told him not to move, then he proceeded to walk out the door. The entire scene took about ten seconds. A note on a table explained where he went. Sometimes it just didn't pay to get up in the morning. As the soldier sat in silence, a shout could be heard from outside. He knew he shouldn't leave, but curiosity got the better of him.

Sticking his head outside, he saw two Elite soldiers running out of a resturant. Wondering what could have possibly scared two Elites, he gasped as he saw another emerge. This one's leg was bent at an odd angle. Who could have possibly done that? The answer came from the limping man.

"Stupid kid. I don't care if he is the prince, he'll pay for this." The wounded soldier mumbled as he walked past the shop.

"That guy is stronger than I thought.

"Sire, there is a wounded soldier here to see you."

"Send him in."

A man limped into the throne room. The king stared down at him with contempt.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Forgive my intrusion, your majesty. I thought that you would like to know what your son is doing."

"My son?" He sat up.

"Yes, your son. He broke my leg just for expressing my dissapointment at a commoner."

"That seems a bit harsh. How were you expressing your dissapointment?"

"I merely smacked her a few times. I did not intend to kill her."

"I see. You may go now."

"I wish to know what you plan to do about this."

"Absolutely nothing."

"What!"

"I see no reason he can't ammuse himself at his age. You however, have bothered me with trivial matters."

A look of fear spread across the soldier's face.

"Guards! Take this sniveling wretch to the prison."

Four guards grabbed the soldier and carried him off.

"It seems my son has found time to play with the lesser people, even with his training. Perhaps it's time I found a nice Noble for him to settle down with."

Lira, the name was like honey on his lips. The young prince felt it before they even began talking. She was special. She made his entire body tingle, just by being near. They conversed for only a few minutes during their first meeting, but he knew he had to see her again.

"Where can I find you again?"

"Here. I can't tell you anymore, in case those men want to come looking for me."

"I understand. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

With that she left. He felt the emptiness before she was even gone. He wanted to call her back, to tell her what he was feeling, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. He watched her walk down the street. With a sigh he turned to the watching crowd.

"Hey, isn't anyone gonna serve me?" 


	5. War: Inside and Out

Several days after their initial meeting, Demas found Lira serving a customer.

"How long until you can talk?" He asked her smiling.

"About ten minutes."

"Cool. Want me to order you a drink?"

"Sure, water is fine."

Demas found a small table and ordered a couple waters and a large steak. When she found him, he was almost done with his food. She took a drink of water and began the conversation.

"Why did you want to see me again?"

"Umm, it's kinda complicated." He said after swallowing a bite.

"In what way exactly?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I saved you because it was the right thing to do, but when you spoke I felt as if I was the only one in the room. I forgot that I had just fought three guys."

Lira felt her cheeks redden as he explained.

"When you left, I felt like you took a part of me with you. I guess the short answer would be that I care about you."

Trying to hide her embarrasment, she replied. "We had just met. How could you possibly care about me?"

"I don't know, I just do. If it bothers you, I won't come back."

"No, it's flattering. I mean, how many girls can say that the prince has a thing for them?"

This time he blushed, "None I guess. At least none that are telling the truth."

The two conversed for almost an hour. Lira glanced out the window.

"Oh my god. I have to go."

"Why?"

"I have to be home before dark."

"Oh. Do you want me to walk you?"

"No it isn't neccesary. Thank you for the talk though."

"It was a pleasure just to see you again." He got up with her.

As she neared the door, she stopped. She reached in her pocket for something. Turning toward him, she threw a small crumpled piece of paper at him. He caught it and looked back up at her, but she was already gone. He opened the paper and read it. The message was short, but it took his breath away.

To the prince, Please accept my thanks for what you did. I know you are someone not meant to associate with people like me, but I must tell you something. Your smile warmed my heart. I felt as if our meeting was destiny. For some reason I can't stop seeing your face in my dreams. I don't expect you to feel the same way, but I had to write this down. If I even decide to give this to you, please do not laugh at me. I know you are royalty and I am comman trash. I will accept whatever response you give me.  
Lira

The heir to the throne folded the note neatly and put it in his pocket. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as he stood there. He payed his bill and left. If she continued to think of herself as trash, she could never be happy. And the thought of her unhappy made him unhappy.

"My fellow Wildfires, the time has come for us to end this war!" The king yelled.

A war with the neighboring planet of Curtosin had been going on for hundreds of years. Whenever the planets were near each other, hundreds of troops would travel quickly to the enemy planet. Battles were waged this way to keep backup troops within a short traveling time. King Drogan had devised a plan to weaken the enemy army. Two diplomats had gone to Curtosin for peace talks. When they returned, they told their king of the Royal City's defenses. From their report, the city was completely unprotected. Only royalty and average people. The king assumed that because of the nearness of the planets, their army was probably training somewhere away from the city.

"One Thousand soldiers will destroy the Royal City of Curtosin! The government will be so shaken that a full assault on the planet will be possible!"

So they went. One Thousand soldiers flew to Curtosin. When the ship doors opened, the soldiers were shocked at the site. Millions of enemy soldiers materialized before their eyes. Running wasn't an option and there was no possibility of victory. The Wildfire soldiers were doomed. And yet... they fought.

Among the soldiers sent to Curtosin was a young man named Orion. Prince Demas was worried about his friend, especcially since the troops were sent out over a month ago. His father believed the soldiers dead. He would not risk a search party. If the soldiers could be defeated then they were already dead. The enemy was as ruthless as they were. 


	6. War Heroes

"This is rediculous, one thousand soldiers dead because of inaccurate intell." A man said in frustration.

"It was probably a trap. They probably sent their soldiers away for the visit." A woman replied.

They were the only two in the room. Perhaps the only ones of their race who disagreed with the way the king ruled.

"I'm sick of this fighting!" He yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Calm down." She put her hand on his shoulder, "Breaking my house won't solve anything. We need to have actual peace talks."

"Like the king would ever agree to that."

"Maybe not, but he doesn't have to know. We can be the diplomats."

"They would require him to agree."

"For complete peace, yes, but we could get it started. If we can convince them to stop their attacks, maybe our king will stop his."

"You think it'll work?"

"We can try."

The two took their private ship off planet the next day. What they found when they arrived was unbelievable. The entire capital city was in ruins. Dead bodies littered the ground. The two newcomers stared in horror at the carnage around them.

"What a waste..." The man mumbled.

"A search party!" Someone called from behind them.

The two turned, battle ready, to see three Wildfires jogging toward them.

"Survivors?" The woman asked.

"Are you the only ones?" One of the survivors asked.

"We aren't exactly a search party. Is their anyone else?"

"No."

"We can discuss the details later, I think we should get you guys home."

"Good idea." All three survivors answered in unison.

A Saiyan stood before the self appointed ruler of the universe.

"You called for me Lord Frieza?"

"Yes Vegeta, I want you and Nappa to take care of our newest job."

"And what would that be?"

"Planet Murkeer. We have a buyer already ligned up and they want the planet's surface intact."

"We will see to it immediately."

The Prince bowed and turned.

"Wait," The tyrant stopped him before he made it to the door. "Tell Raditz I have a job for him as well."

King Drogon was addressing his people for the second time in two months. The survivors of the battle on Curtosin were being publically commended.

"I am a man who can admit when he is wrong. These two brave souls risked their lives to see the results of the battle. Normally I would punish them for disobeying my orders, but today I'm glad they did. They discovered three soldiers that survived the battle. Not only that, but the entire Curtosin government has been destroyed. For the brave search party, I have a medal of bravery for each, as well as royaly crafted armor. For our brave soldiers, a promotion to General. And with that promotion, our brand new energy revealing helmets. These helmets have been in development for six months, and I want them to have the first off the assembly line."

A soldier held up a helmet with a green visor. He placed the helmet on his head and pushed a button on the side. Several yellow letters and numbers appeared on the visor.

"These helmets can tell a soldier the destructive power of a person or object. So General, what is my destructive power?"

The man with the helmet looked at his king. "37,000!"

"And what about our new Generals?"

"All of them are at 20,000."

"Maybe I should start training harder. If they get into anymore battles like that one they might become stronger than me." The king turned to one of the soldiers. He smiled brightly at the young man. "The Prince will be very happy to see you. He has worried for your safety since you left."

"It's nice to know he didn't forget about me." Orion answered.

"He is forever loyal to his friends." 


	7. Old Friends

Prince Demas was sitting in a chair in the training room. He was waiting for someone. Orion walked through the door.

"He said I could find you here."

"What are you doing here so soon? The speech isn't over."

"Your father told me to come see you, so I did. If you want me to leave..."

"No. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened over there?"

"I don't remember everything. It happened so fast, my mind shut down and I acted purely on instinct. When the ship door opened we all saw a defenseless city. I took three steps off the ship and there were hundreds of thousands of soldiers. They materialized in front of our eyes. It was like magic, I've never seen anything like it. I fought, and I survived. I remember killing more soldiers than I even had on my side. We were lucky that we were better fighters."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah, I hope the next time we're better prepared."

Another day, another practice session. Orion had taken up the role of teacher once again. Demas had improved since the last time they had trained together, and was ready to show what he had learned. He swung at Orion with great skill. Orion expertly blocked.

"You're getting good. It's good to know you trained while I was gone." Orion complimented his student.

"I can't get better without practice." The prince replied.

At that moment Demas' form became perfect. He bested Orion at every turn. The general was barely able to defend himself. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The prince lowered his sword as fatigue overcame him.

"You were holding out on me." Orion panted.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were doing better than me."

"You were taking it easy on me."

"Nope. Granted it's been a while since I used my sword, but you shouldn't have improved that much."

"I just got lucky I guess. Anyway, you know your birthday is next month."

"Really? I lost track of time over there. Well, you should get some rest. Besides, I have a date."

"Sire, he is here." A timid guard announced the arrival of a slim man dressed in black.

"Why don't you remove your mask." The king ordered as the guard left.

"I can't do that. My work makes me a lot of enemies." The man answered.

"Very well, I have a job for you. You must do it tonight."

"Rush jobs cost extra."

"If you accomplish it without any witnesses, I will triple your pay."

"Well then, as soon as you tell me the target, I'm off."

"She's a commoner. A waitress by the name of Lira. She was last spotted on her way to a theater. That was an hour ago. Here is her picture, you should be able to reach the theater before she leaves."

"Understood."

The assassin left. Shortly after that, the prince walked toward the palace doors.

"Demas, where are you going?" His father demanded.

"I'm bored. I'll be back in a few hours."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I was thinking about going to see Thalos, if that's all right with you."

"That's fine, I just wanted to know where you were going."

Thalos locked his door as he left the shop.

"Where are you going old timer?" Demas asked.

Thalos spun around. "Oh hello Demas. I'm on my way to pick up your Sinthorian power source."

"That's great, although it does screw up my plans."

"What plans?"

"I was coming to see you."

"Sorry to ruin your plans then. Why don't you go see a movie or something."

"Good idea."

Demas handed Thalos a piece of paper and left. 


	8. The Assassin

He stood in the shadows, watching, waiting. He watched as she exited the building. He could have done it then, but there were witnesses. He followed her silently down the street. She was heading toward the business section of town. A deserted road lay in front of her. Now was his chance. He pulled out a small knife, perfect for throwing. Even with no witnesses, he would do it from a distance. It was his specialty.

He aim carefully, only taking the shot when he was sure it would hit. The blade whistled slightly as it flew through the air. She turned, too late. The blade would kill her. But wait, what was that? A blur between the knife and it's target. A young man pulling it from his shoulder. The prince! This was not mentioned.

Demas threw the knife to the ground. Lira began to say something, but was cut off. The young man's eyes scanned the area. There, behind that building, movement. He ran as fast as he could. The enraged prince grabbed the assassin by the throat.

"Who are you?" Demas demanded.

The man said nothing. Demas' grip tightened.

"Why were you trying to kill her?"

"It's my job." The man sputtered.

"Your job? Who hired you?"

"That's confidential."

"I don't care. If you don't tell me you'll die."

"And if I do tell you, he'll die. But I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you a clue. Who would want her to die?"

"That's what I want to know."

"But if you know her and you're royalty, it makes someone look bad."

A low growl escaped Demas' throat. He snapped the man's neck and flew to the palace. He pushed the doors so hard, they ripped off the hinges.

"FATHER!"

"Is there a problem sir?" A guard asked.

"Where is my father?"

"I believe he has gone to the training room."

"Stay here."

-------------------------------------------

"I believe this sword should be thrown in the trash." King Drogon told his servant.

"Sire, with all due respect, that belongs to prince Demas."

"And he needs a sword fitting of a prince. Now go throw it away."

"Yes sire."

The servant walked quickly out of the room. A few minutes later a guard hurried in.

"Sire, the prince is on his way here. He doesn't look happy."

"What upsets him?" The king answered with a smile.

"I do not know, but..."

Demas walked in the room.

"You," He pointed to the guard. "Leave. And you, Father, I want a word with you."

"Of course. What about?" His face had become serious.

"You hired someone to kill Lira."

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me."

"And you would believe the words of a killer?"

"More than yours right now."

"In that case, I admit it. I hired someone to kill a criminal."

"A criminal!"

"Yes, it seems she broke the leg of a high ranking soldier. I did not want to believe it, but there were witnesses."

"She has never harmed anyone! I broke that soldier's leg!"

"Oh my. I am so sorry about the misunderstanding. However, you can't be executed for that. You see, the royal family has an image to maintain. She will die in your place, and you will not testify your own ignorance."

"Like hell I won't. If you kill her, I'll tell everyone what I did, and what you did."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Guards!"

Thirty palace guards flooded the room. All of them were as strong as the prince.

"Seize him!"

Demas attacked the guards before they could move. Three were down before anyone knew what happened. Twenty-seven guards attacked. Demas jumped into the air, causing several guards to punch each other. He blasted two small orbs of energy at the remaining guards. All of the guards were unconscious. Demas put his face inches from his father's.

"I won't harm you Father, but I will not stand for this."

He pointed a hand at the wall and blasted a new door. He flew out of the palace faster than his father could track. 


	9. Newfound Power?

One month later...

Demas had taken Lira to the other side of the planet. They were staying with a couple who owed Orion a favor. The plan was to hide there until Demas could figure out how to stop his father. There was a rumor that Drogon had soldiers looking for a criminal. Demas spent most of his free time training, even pushing Lira to new levels. He knew he could not protect her constantly, so he stressed the need for her to be stronger.

It was now 3 AM. Everyone in the house was sleeping. The couple in their room, Demas and Lira on a fold out couch. Demas suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked toward the front of the house.

"What's wrong?" Lira asked groggily.

"Get down to the basement. Warn the others as well." He ordered.

"Why?" She was fully awake now.

"Someone is here. They're probably after us."

"I'll stand with you."

"No. Do as I ask please."

"Ok."

Lira entered the room where the couple slept. Demas walked calmly onto the front lawn. What he saw made him worried. 100 Elite soldiers stood before him. As he looked over the group, a man wearing a general's helmet floated down in front of him. Now there were 101.

"Your father has ordered us to bring you in. He is worried for your safety." The man mocked.

"Isn't that sweet. I've never seen anyone send soldiers to kill someone they're worried about."

"We are not here to kill you."

"Then I'm not going with you."

"You want us to kill you?"

"I want you to leave."

"Not going to happen, we will take you and kill the girl."

The general motioned toward the house and two men started forward. Demas cut them off.

"If you want her, you have to go through me."

His aura flared a bright orange as he stood his ground. The general pointed at Demas. All 100 soldiers started toward him. Demas threw a punch at the two closest ones. The force of the punch knocked all of them back about three inches.

"Impressive, but these are Elites. You won't beat more than one."

"Really?"

Demas flew at the nearest soldier and punched him in the gut. He then kicked the next closest one. Two soldiers down and Demas was getting angrier every moment. As he threw a punch at the next soldier his vision blacked out. When he awoke, he looked around. Every building within twenty yards was rubble. Elite soldiers littered the ground. He stood up and took a step forward. His foot hit the generals helmet. He glanced down to see the head still in it, but no body.

"What happened here? I couldn't have done this, could I... Lira!"

He turned to where the house used to stand. He rushed over and started moving the rubble aside. He found the opening to the basement. After moving some more rubble, he could hear talking.

"Lira?!" He called.

"Demas! Are you okay?" She answered.

"I'm fine, are you?"

The three were pulled out of the hole. The couple looked around at their home.

"I'm sorry. You should find Orion, he'll help you rebuild."

"Of course," The woman answered. "We're just glad you're okay."

"I think we should find a new place to stay." Lira noted.

"I think it best if I be away from you. I don't want this happening to anyone else."

"If you think it will help, but please don't be gone too long."

"I'll come find you when I've fixed this."

"Don't worry, we'll find her a safe place." The man assured the prince.

"Thank you. I'll see you." Demas said as he took off. 


	10. Exile

- Thalos my friend, I would like you to forge a General's Sword for Orion. It will be his birthday present. I will pay you after he receives it. My main request is that it be the strongest sword you can make. Do not tell him about it until it is finished. -

Thalos folded the note and placed it in his pocket. It was given to him the last time he saw Demas. It had been nearly two months since then, and now both swords requested by the prince were finished. Orion had his, but Demas' was collecting dust on the shelf. It was wrapped in cloth to keep the dust from touching the sword itself. A specially made sheath lay next to it.

"I hope that kid knows what he's doing." The old man sighed.

Demas sat cross legged in the darkness. He was meditating. He had spent the last month in a cave in the abandoned territory. He did not train. He had begun to remember the sounds of that fateful day. He knew that he killed those soldiers. If he was to get any stronger, he might do worse things the next time he fought. He would meditate until a solution presented itself.

He felt the power coming at him. He knew it was more soldiers. But the power was too weak to be more than one. Surely his father wouldn't be stupid enough to send one soldier. He opened his eyes. He stared at the tunnel before him. Footsteps echoed softly through the cave. The familiar glow of a general's helmet could be seen coming down the tunnel.

"So, he was stupid enough to send one." Demas said calmly.

"Not stupid, smart." A familiar voice called back.

"He thinks I won't kill you, but he makes a lot of mistakes."

"I got the sword. Thanks."

"You're welcome, now leave."

"I'm not here to fight."

"Oh?"

"Your father has come up with an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"He will stop hunting you and Lira. In return, you and only you, must leave the planet. You can not take her with you."

"How do I know she'll be safe?"

"A law will be passed: In anything concerning her, I outrank the king. I will not let anything happen to her."

"I assume I will be given a ship."

"With provisions to last you a year, a training room, and a healing chamber."

"I believe I can agree with that."

"You can't come back."

"It will be better for her if I do this."

"I thought you might say that."

"My son, we have had our disagreements, but I will always be your father."

"And I your son."

The entire city had come to see the prince off. A story was fabricated: The prince was going to infiltrate a ruthless army in order to find weaknesses. He was not expected to return, but it was his choice. Only a handful of people knew the truth. Lira stood in the crowd, tears in her eyes. Orion shook his friend's hand.

"Have a safe journey." He said solemnly.

"Take care of her."

"I will."

"If you ever feel the urge to talk to me, I'll be on Mordoron." The prince whispered to his friend.

The message was short, but clear. Orion knew his friend wanted Lira to come to Mordoron as soon as it was safe. The king, however, did not understand the message. At least he didn't show it. 


	11. Mordoron

A single ship touched down on a barren blanet. Demas exited and stared in wonder.

"What happened to 'Vacation in luxury'? This place looks like a bomb went off."

The prince lifted into the air and began flying south in hopes that there was a better environment that way. After a few minutes of flying he heard a scream. Turning in the direction it came from, he doubled his speed. He arrived to see a fat pink alien chasing a small boy. He dropped between the two.

"Hello." He said, smiling at the pink man.

"Another survivor? I am going to have a talk with those imbeciles."

"What are you doing?"

"Killing the survivors." The pink man said as he blasted Demas to the ground.

Demas groaned and sat up. 'Man that hurt.' He thought as he stood. He threw a kick at his opponent and was shocked to see it blocked. The pink man grabbed his foot and threw him into the dirt. He then stomped on his chest several times. Demas' eyes were watering and his vision blurring. He pushed his energy to the surface and threw back his attacker. He rushed to the boy and dragged him behind a boulder.

"Listen, I have a ship in that direction." He pointed north as he spoke. "Run to it. I'll hold him off as best as I can." The boulder exploded and Demas was hit by a powerful beam. "Run!"

The prince stood and stared down his foe. The alien smiled and brought his hand to the device on his ear.

"This is Dodoria. Do you copy?" He nodded as the voice spoke in his ear. "There is a boy heading north from my location. I want you to kill him. I have a hero to deal with." He laughed at Demas. "So you think you are a match for me? Let's see how tough you really are."

Demas growled. 'I hope that boy can hang on until I get there.' He thought as he flew at his opponent. Dodoria sidestepped him and kicked him in the gut. Demas took the attack and flared his aura. Dodoria's scouter beeped as it showed the rise in power.

"Impossible. How can you be stronger than me?" He pushed the button on the scouter again. "Kuwi, forget the boy. Come and help me."

Demas blasted him back and started punching him furiously. As he pulled his fist back for another punch, another warrior arrived and kicked him in the head. Demas stood up and dusted himself off.

"Great, another one." He said as he flew at the newcomer.

Dodoria blasted the approaching warrior and looked at his new ally. "Thank you Kuwi, attack formation Beta."

The two dropped into fighting stances and smiled. Demas rushed them. Every attack he threw was blocked.

'I can't keep this up much longer. I'm not even hitting them anymore. Time for something new.'

"Alpha!" Dodoria yelled as he rolled sideways.

Kuwi rose into the air and dove at his enemy like a missile. Demas grabbed the outstretched foot and threw him. As he let go, Dodoria rammed him from the side.

"You can't win now, we are too powerful a team. Just give up and die like everyone else."

"No!"

Demas flared his aura again. As the energy became visible it began to rise off of his body like steam. His eyes flickered red a few times, then his pupils formed into red flames. His hair stood straight up as he glared at the other two warriors. Dodoria looked at Kuwi, terrified. His scouter read 56,000, half the power of Frieza. There was only a handful of people who could oppose him now.

"Scouters must be broken..." Kuwi mumbled as he threw his to the ground.

Demas watched Kuwi fly at him as if in slow motion. He saw a glow surrounding the man, a glow that felt very weak. He knew that this man couldn't touch him. He raised his hand to chest level and fired a volley of energy blasts at Kuwi. Kuwi was hit before he even realized what had happened. Dodoria gasped as Kuwi's lifeless form fell to the ground. Frieza's right hand man ran. Demas chased him and punched him into the dirt. He then flew to his ship.

The boy could see the ship. His heart leapt as he thought of leaving this horrible place. As he got there he saw the door open. He walked quietly inside. Suddenly a man in armor grabbed him from behind.

"I've got you now punk." The man said as he squeezed.

"Enough!" Demas yelled.

The man turned to see a fist coming at him. He fell to the deck with a thud. Demas threw him outside and looked at the other passenger. The boy cringed at the sight of the flaming eyes.

"Strap in, we're leaving."

Demas closed the door and made his way to the bridge. He stood at the console and started punching in the ignition sequence. The boy sat down and fastened the restraints around himself. The ship fired into space effortlessly. After a few moments of staring into space Demas turned to his passenger, his eyes back to normal.

"I'm Demas. And you are?"

"Raigen sir."

"Don't call me sir. Sorry about your home."

"It wasn't my home. My parents and I were on vacation."

"Oh... Are they down there somewhere?"

"I doubt it. My dad pushed me into a building just before the explosions hit. As far as I can tell, I'm the only survivor."

"Or you will be soon. There were over a dozen goons down there. I'm sorry about your parents... and everyone else down there. Where do you live? I can take you home."

"Tannis 6."

"Where's that?" Demas asked as he pulled up a map.

He pushed several buttons and the map zoomed in to a small cluster of planets. Raigen unbuckled and pointed to a small green planet.

"That's Tannis 6. There are eight in all."

"All eight are on the same orbit? How is that possible?"

"No one knows. But they all have liveable environments."

"Weird."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How come your eyes looked like that before?"

"Like what?"

"When you punched that guy, your eyes looked like they were on fire."

"On fire?" Demas repeated. "I don't know. I don't remember everything that happened. Sounds and feelings mostly... And the satisfaction of hearing that pink guy hit the ground."

"You don't remember the fight?"

"I do, but not in a normal way. When I try to picture what happened in my mind I just see red. It's happened once before."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just seem to..." He struggled for the right word. "'Transform', when I'm raging mad."

"A raging transformation... Cool."

"Yeah cool. Listen, the kitchen is in the back if you're hungry. I'm gonna plot our course and then I'm going to sleep. I'm tired all of the sudden."

"Okay."

Demas' fingers flew over the buttons as he thought to himself. A new piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. He now had a witness as to what happened when he went over the edge.

---------------------------

Dodoria rose shakily. He put his hand to the side of his head. Thankfully his scouter was intact. He pushed a button and spoke.

"Crew, keep searching for survivors." He stopped for a moment and rubbed his neck. "And be careful of strong fighters. I'm going to my ship to contact Lord Frieza." 


	12. Lira's Request

"Lord Frieza?"

"Yes Dodoria, What is it?"

"We have a problem. Two people survived the attack on Mordoron... and they escaped in a ship."

"Where did they get the ship?"

"I'm not sure sir. It may have been hidden underground."

"Are you in pursuit?"

"Unfortunately one of them had a power level of 56,000. He killed Kuwi and knocked me out. By the time I awoke they were long gone."

"I see... And what did the rest of your squad do?"

"Nothing as far as I know sir."

"I see. Kill them all and meet me back at base in two days. I will not tolerate lateness."

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------

Raigen's eyes shot open as he felt something tingling in the back of his mind. He got off of the bed and walked toward the bridge of the ship. Demas was nowhere to be found. The young boy made his way to the training room. He looked through the window on the door. Demas could be seen doing push-ups. The boy looked at the display next to the door. He couldn't read the numbers. A beeping sound signaled the end of the session. The door opened and Demas almost ran into the boy.

"Oh, hi. Did I wake you?" He asked his young passenger.

"Not really. I just had a strange feeling. What did those numbers say?"

"For the gravity. It was double the gravity for my home planet when I shut it off. Why?"

"How could you move?"

"It wasn't easy, but I've been training a long time."

"You must be really strong."

"It helps when you're wandering around the universe. Are you hungry?"

"Kinda."

"All right, let's get some food. That workout gave me an appetite."

The two went to the kitchen and Raigen sat at the small table. Demas placed his hand on a panel and the wall opened to reveal enough food to last a normal man several years. He grabbed, what looked like a cooked chicken, and turned to Raigen.

"What do you want?"

"Some fruit would be nice for breakfast."

"Coming right up."

Demas grabbed several large melons and walked back to the table. The wall closed behind him. The boy looked at the melons and sighed. He could not figure out how this man could eat so much food in one sitting. He said it had to do with the fact that he used a lot of energy during his training sessions, but it still didn't seem possible. The two ate in silence, Raigen only eating about half of one of the large melons. Demas finished it off and smiled.

"So, what should we do now?"

"We could play that game again."

The Wildfire race loved to fight. They were seen as brutes across the galaxy. What people didn't know was that the Wildfires were pretty smart too. They had invented a computer game long ago, in which two players strategically moved their pieces in an attempt to secure the ruler of their opponent. It was kind of like a mix between the Human games Chess and Risk. The small Tannisian boy was a natural at it.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind getting my butt kicked again."

"I don't always win."

"In the week we've been traveling, I've beaten you once."

"Heh. I'm gonna be a little sad when I can't play it anymore."

"I'll see what I can do about downloading it on one of your planet's computers."

"That would be great."

The two made their way to the bridge and sat down at seperate consoles. Demas booted up the game.

Meanwhile, back on planet Wildfire, Orion was fulfilling his promise to a good friend. Lira had resumed her life and was attack free. She was not happy however. The waitress was worried about the love of her life. She had not seen what happened during the fight with the Elites, but she heard it. She knew that the prince's anger had taken over, she knew he lost control, and she knew that it might happen again. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it. She had asked Orion to take her to Mordoron to be with him, but the soldier would not hear of it. She was safe where she was, that could not be promised in space.

A similiar conversation had just finished and Orion was angry. 'Why doesn't she just deal with it?' He thought as he walked into the training area of his home. 'Because she loves him.' He unsheathed his sword. 'That doesn't make it any less annoying.' He raised his sword above his head and swung down in a sloppy arc. 'Would you just deal with it?' The sword came within inches of the ground and reversed direction immediately. 'Of course I would.' The blade bit deep into a practice dummy. 'Even if it was 'Her'?'

The sword fell to the ground with a clatter. Orion turned and walked out of the room. He headed down the hall to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"You know just how to get a guy down." He said as he stared at himself.

He had tried to forget, to erase the memory, but it couldn't be done. As hard as he tried not too, every day he thought about her. Her name was Danielle. An unusual name for a Wildfire, but then again, not much about her was normal. She had been a soldier, in his unit even. He fell in love with her almost immediately. They had a lot of good times together. But one day she just vanished. Nobody knew where she went, not even her uncle. Orion thought the old man had been hiding the truth, but Thalos knew nothing. It was something the two had to deal with together. It brought them closer, but couldn't stop the pain.

Orion turned off the light and walked back to the training area. He picked up his sword and resheathed it. He took one last look around the room and started toward the door.

"I wonder how long it'll take us to get to Mordoron." 


	13. Nazareth

"Sir, the royal doctor has returned from your chambers." 

"Show him in."

The guard left the throne room. He returned with an elderly man.

"The news?" King Drogon asked the man.

"It has been confirmed."

"Good. Word of this must not get out. Do you understand?"

"Yes sire. No one will know."

"Then if that is settled, I have a meeting with the royal trainers."

The doctor turned and left quickly. The king sighed and started toward another door.

------------------------

"So, you want to learn to fight." Demas smiled as he walked toward the training room.

"I want to be able to protect my loved ones. I won't be useless like last time." Raigen stared at the floor as they walked.

"Well, I can't promise that you'll win every fight, but I'll help you with the basics."

They stopped at the doorway. Demas pushed a few buttons and the door opened. It shut quietly after they were in. Demas dropped into a basic fighting stance. A/N: Think street boxing.

"Now, we'll start off slow. Position yourself like me."

The boy mimcked his stance. "Like this?"

"Good. Now we'll do some basic endurance training to help you learn the moves."

Demas slowly punched forward in a right jab.

"I know how to punch."

"You do, do you? Come over here and hit me."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'll be ok."

"All right."

Raigen walked over to Demas and punched him in the gut. Demas smiled.

"See, I told you I'd be all right. You have no form though. When you hit me, there were seven different spots I could have hit you to bring you down. I'm trying to teach you how to punch with as little of an opening as possible for your size and speed."

"How are there seven?"

"Your face is one, stomach, heart, knee, elbow, shoulder, and shin. Now, if you had punched me the way I was showing you, there would have only been three. Shin, knee, and stomach."

"Really?"

"With a straight jab, the heart is blocked. The elbows can be blocked with your free hand. The shoulder is a hard place to hit when your arm is even with it. Not to say it can't be done, but most people won't try. Your face is also protected. If I were to try and hit your face, you could just raise your arm to block."

"Wow, I never thought about that."

"You see why the basics are good? You'll develop your own advanced style with training."

"Yes sir!"

"Good, let's start again."

Both dropped into the stance. Demas slowly threw a right jab again, this time the boy imitated the movement. Several hours went by of punches and Raigen was dripping with sweat. Demas dropped his arms and smiled.

"That's pretty good. You learn fast. Let's take a break and get some lunch. When we're done, we'll work on kicking."

"I can keep going."

"I'm sure you can, but you need food and rest. You won't last very long with no energy. Besides, I'm hungry."

Demas walked out of the training room and headed toward the kitchen. Raigen reluctantly followed.

---------------------------

"I'm sorry sir, there is a lockdown on ships at the moment." The pilot explained.

Orion looked extremely peeved. "Why is there a lockdown?"

"Kings orders. All I know is that no ship is allowed to leave until further notice."

"This is rediculous. I'll be back after I talk with the king."

----------------------------

A man dressed in the clothes of a Noble walked through the halls of the palace. Everyone he passed bowed in respect. He was on his way to king Drogon's chambers. As he entered the open door, a very upset voice called out.

"Close the door behind you."

He complied. As he turned to the voice, he could make out someone in the shadows.

"You called for me father?"

King Drogon stepped into the light. "Yes Nazareth, I did. It seems that you have been slacking off in your training. I would like an explanation."

"I have been busy."

"Busy!?" The king roared, "What could possibly be more important than your training?"

"I have been meeting with someone..."

"Tell me she isn't a commoner."

"It's not like that. I have been meeting with a sculpter. I have hired someone to carve the royal symbol in the vacant room."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"For the new addition."

"Does he know why he's carving it in the vacant room?"

"No. He hasn't asked."

"Good. It is not to be announced to anyone until I say so."

"I know father. I will not tell him."

"Good, now about your training."

"I will be sure to get back on schedule. I do not wish to be another dissapointment."

"I am glad to hear that. On another note, I have a guest arriving shortly to discuss the lockdown on ships. He called shortly before you got here. I would like you to explain to him why the ships can not leave."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, and it still stands. I want you to make something up."

"Not feeling very creative today?"

"No. I am going to rest for a few hours. If anyone calls for me, tell them I am not to be disturbed."

"Understood."

Nazareth left his father's chambers, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the throne room and sat down on the throne. After about ten minutes, a guard entered through the front doors.

"General Orion is here to see the king."

"Bring him in."

The guard left and returned with Orion.

"Where is the king?" Orion asked as the guard left.

"He is resting. I have been informed of your request and asked to answer your questions."

"Then tell me why I can not leave the planet."

"There is a rumour of an attack on our planet. I have been personally meeting with an informant, but do not have any concrete evidence one way or the other. The lockdown is to ensure that all available fighters are on the planet in case the rumour is true. After we prove the rumour false, the lockdown will be lifted. Tell me though, why would a general in the army want to leave?"

"I wanted to go visit your brother."

"Oh? I do hope you weren't planning on taking that girl with you."

"No, I was planning to go alone. Why? Would it have been a problem?"

"You know as well as I do that she is not to go with him. If she leaves the planet she might not come back."

"Oh, right. Well I was going alone anyway. I just want to see how he's doing."

"Well then, I hope this rumour is proved false soon."

"Me too." Orion muttered as he turned toward the door.

"Oh, and when you do get to go see him, tell him I look forward to the next time I get to knock him around."


	14. Primal Power

Tannis 6: One of two civilized planets in the Tannis system. The others were used for resources. After discovering that Tannis 4 was used specifically for growing herbs and other beneficial plants, Demas got an idea. He showed Raigen a box full of moss.

"This is a healing moss from my home planet. Is there a way for your people to grow some for me?"

"I'm sure it's possible. They'll probably want to use it for profit though."

"Hmm, I don't want it to get around the universe. What if I promise that the Wildfire people will buy it from them in the future?"

"I bet that would work."

"Sweet. So, how do I look?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Because we're about an hour from the planet."

"Really?!" Raigen jumped up and went to the view screen. "I can see it."

"Glad to be home?"

"Yeah! But this means that I won't get to play with you anymore..."

"You're better off with your family... Besides, I'll visit sometimes."

"Promise?" The boy asked, holding his hand out.

"You bet." Demas shook it.

----------------------------

Orion smiled as the guard fell. He hurried Lira onto the small traveling ship. It would be safer to take a vacationing ship, instead of a war ship... Not to mention the severe lack of security. In minutes they were off the planet's surface. Step one was complete. All they had to do now was get out of the atmosphere.

Step two was easier on paper than in reality. Luckily for them, they had connections. Orion had paid professional thieves to hit a few strategic locations in order to keep the law busy. Now they were in space and on their way to Mordoron. They would see Demas in about four days.

-----------------------------

Demas sighed as the planet shrank from view. It was going to be quiet now that his companion was gone.

"Oh well... I guess it's back to solo training." He muttered as he went to bed.

"Where am I?" Demas took in his surroundings.

It was a large black room, with no visible door. Of course Demas knew better than to think that there was no way out. He had seen several rooms with concealed doors. He noticed that the only thing in the room was a small black chair.

"It's a good thing there's light, or I might have tripped over that thing."

"Sit."

"What the..." Demas spun around in search of the voice. "Who's there?"

"I mean you no harm."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Before his eyes, a lion materialized. It looked at him. "I am Wildfire."

"You're a Wildfire?"

"Not 'a' Wildfire... 'The' Wildfire. Sit and I will explain." Demas did as instructed and flames erupted around him. "I am the natural state for a Wildfire. You are unaware of this, but the Wildfire race was once beastly. As was its counterpart: The Shizuku."

"I've heard of evolution."

"Of course, but this is different. We did not evolve into men... We were punished."

"By who?"

"A long time ago, before the planetary shift, we were at war with the Shizuku. In a bid for power, they tapped into the energies of the planet. We countered by doing the same. The immense strain on the planet nearly destroyed it. The planet retaliated."

"How does a planet retaliate?"

"Planets are alive as much as you are. Our planet stripped us of our power, as well as our forms. Forced into your current form, we could not continue the war. The two races became allies for survival. But there is a way to regain our power. In times of extreme stress, we temporarily tap into our former power. You have experienced this."

"The Raging transformation..."

"Yes. But that is not the extent of the power. You have only scratched the surface. With time and training, you could access the true power. Most Wildfires could not reach much farther than you have already. With mixed blood, their bodies would try to access both primal powers at once, and that is not possible. But you... You could release me someday."

"Release you?"

"I am the primal power personified. Once you achieve the transformation, I will be free once again. And the Shizuku..."

"No. You won't harm the Shizuku... Not even a litle. I have friends with Shizuku blood."

"The curse has softened you. But do not worry, I can not harm the Shizuku. I can only harm others like myself: Primal power personified. Enough talking for now. I will leave you to your training."

Demas watched in amazement as the lion burst into flames. Within a few seconds, it was nothing but ash. The ash swept up and swirled around him. The flames around him vanished and the ash covered him completely. Then darkness.

Demas squinted as he awoke. The light in the room was blinding compared to his dream. He had no idea if it was just a dream or a vision, but he knew one thing: The lion had been right. He could feel, just beneath the surface, an unbridled power waiting to be realeased. If he didn't find a peaceful place to live soon, he would release it... Perhaps with devestating results. 


	15. Another Battle

Three weeks later...

Demas had finally found a peaceful planet. There was no fighting, not even for fun. It was what he had been hoping for. He had lived there for nearly a week now. Too bad it couldn't last. As he slept one night, someone destroyed an entire city. Feeling the energy, he woke up and immediately went outside.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself as he lifted into the air. He flew to source of the energy and landed just outside the city.

A man was crawling away from the city. He looked up when he saw Demas. "Run! Frieza has marked our planet..."

"What? This was done by Frieza's men?"

"Yes..." The man coughed. "I saw the armor with my own eyes. He destroyed the entire city single handedly."

"Are there any other survivors?"

"I doubt it."

"Why would he attack this one city? Shouldn't he destroy everything... I'm going to find him. Which way did he go?"

The man pointed and Demas took off. It wasn't long before he spotted the armor. The man was doing all sorts of flips and turns, slowing himself down considerably. Demas caught up to him and punched him in the back of the head. The man crashed into the ground.

As he rose he rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"This planet will not go to Frieza!" Demas yelled as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Frieza? Dude I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, I can see your armor."

"My armor? This is Frieza armor? I just stole it from some guy a few days ago. At least I know why people are so scared of me now."

"If you don't work for Frieza, then why did you attack that city?"

"I was bored."

"Wrong answer." Demas charged at the man.

As he neared his opponent, he recieved a kick to the head. The strange man was performing all sorts of flips and kicks. As Demas blocked, he noticed that the man seemed to have claws at the ends of his fingers. That made things more difficult. Now he had to stay away from the man's hands as well as block his sparratic attacks.

A few minutes of trading blows and Demas was fed up already. He quickly pulled both hands to his sides and summoned energy into them. He threw both hands toward his enemy and fired a thick orange beam. The man was pushed back about five feet.

He rubbed his chest and looked into Demas' eyes. "Ow!" He readied himself for battle and was kicked in the side of the head. He flew twenty feet to his right and skidded to a stop in the dirt.

His attacker landed and turned to Demas. "Stay out of this weakling... He's mine." He turned back to the rising man and launched himself in that direction.

Demas looked on in confusion. For a second he wondered who this new man was, then he saw the tail. A monkey's tail: The trademark of a Saiyan. This man wanted his armor back.

Demas chuckled at the idocy of it all. Here he was, watching a member of Frieza's army fight someone who was causing destruction. To an uninformed viewer it would seem like Frieza's soldier was the good guy.

The clawed man struck the Saiyan in the face, leaving four streaks of blood. The Saiyan's aura flared and he punched the man in the gut. The man stumbled backward and stared the guy in the eyes.

"You're persistant. I thought you learned your lesson the last time we met... I don't lose."

"We'll see about that."

The man kicked the Saiyan in the head. The Saiyan performed a backflip and saw Demas punch the man in the face.

"I told you to stay out of this!"

"Listen, you want your armor back and I want him dead." Demas argued. "If we work together, it'll be easier on both of us."

"I don't care what you want. This is a matter of pride, and he will die by my hand."

Demas was shocked to feel the fist connect with his face. He had been caught off guard. He had not expected the Saiyan to attack him, which he now knew was a mistake. He stared as the Saiyan continued to attack the other man.

"Listen Saiyan, I'm helping you anyway."

Demas threw a punch at the same time as the Saiyan. The clawed man vanished in a puff of smoke. The Saiyan turned to Demas and began attacking him. This time though, Demas was expecting it. He blocked and returned punches.

The Saiyan screamed as he attacked. "You idiot! He runs when confronted by more than one opponent!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?!"

"If you had stayed out of it like I told you to..."

"If you had told me he would disappear..."

"It is nearly impossible to track him!"

Demas stopped. "He's still on the planet."

The Saiyan stopped as well. "How do you know that?"

"I can feel his energy. Can't you?"

"No. Take me to him."

"Let's go. But you have to promise to leave this planet alone. I won't let Frieza have it."

The two lifted into the air and flew. The Saiyan smiled as they flew. "I don't work for Frieza anymore. Your planet is safe."

Demas looked over at him questioningly. "Then why do you still wear the armor?"

"Because it is durable, and it transforms with me should the need arise. Not to mention the fear it inspires."

Demas laughed. "So what do you do?"

"Challenge strong fighters. That's how this started. That man beat me in a fight and stole my equipment."

"If you are losing, please let me fight him. I don't want him hurting any more people."

"I will fight until I am unconscious or dead. You may take over at that point."

Both turned their heads toward a moving object. They cursed as they saw a ship leave the planet.

The Saiyan sighed. "I suppose he was on that ship."

Demas nodded. "Yep. Don't worry though, we can stil follow him."

"I can not track his ship."

"I can. Just follow me." 


	16. One Journey Ends, Another Begins

Demas and his new ally, who's name was Conquatura, were in Demas' ship. They had been following their enemy for two days. As Conquatura trained, Demas piloted the ship. Suddenly, Demas lurched the ship around, throwing Conquatura to the floor. He stood and made his way to the bridge. 

"What are you doing?" He asked as he got there.

"He's reversed his course. He's going back."

"Why would he do that?"

"He knows you're following him, and he probably assumed I would too. He must be going back to finish what he started."

"Can we get there before him?"

"Yeah, I can go a lot faster now that I know where I'm going."

In just over a day, they landed on the planet. Conquatura looked at Demas as they left the ship. "I want to know as soon as he lands."

Demas smiled. "It'll be another twelve hours at least, but yeah, I'll tell you."

"I'm going to train for a few hours."

"Have fun."

And so they waited. Conquatura was sleeping when Demas felt the energy approaching. He woke him up and the two flew to the landing area. Demas smiled as the ship crashed in front of them. He raised a hand and blasted it to pieces. An angry looking man appeared in front of them.

"Why are you still here?! And how did you know where I would land?!"

"It doesn't matter." Conquatura told him. "This time it's just you and me fighting."

"And now you have nowhere to run." Demas added.

The man growled. "Fine, but one on one."

Demas held his hands above his head and backed away a few feet. Conquatura smiled and flew at his opponent.

Demas watched as the two fought. It was an even fight as far as he could tell. But something was bothering Demas... The man wasn't flipping around anymore. He was throwing punches and blocking, just as Demas had done before. And then Demas saw something that confirmed his fears. The man brought both hands forward and produced an orange blast that engulfed Conquatura.

The man smiled at Demas as Conquatura fell to the ground. "Surprised?"

"A little."

"I am a borrower. I borrow the techniques and powers of previous opponents."

"Who cares." Conquatura interrupted. "I'm still going to kill you."

The man flared his aura and punched Conquatura hard enough to knock him out. Demas instantly flared his own aura and attacked.

"I thought you weren't going to fight." The man said as he blocked a punch.

"He can't fight anymore, so I'm taking over."

Demas traded blows with the man for a few minutes, but couldn't get anywhere. It was like fighting himself. This man was almost as strong as him, and was using the same fighting style. Demas jumped back and brought both hands above his head.

"Block this." He said as a large red orb formed.

The man watched in amusement as the orb grew larger than the man holding it. Demas threw the orb at the man. The man dodged and the orb passed harmlessly by him. Demas smiled as the orb seperated into several smaller ones. The man turned in time to see the small orbs sink into the ground. When nothing happened, he turned his head back to Demas.

"Why are you smiling? Your attack was a dud."

"You'll see..." Demas said quietly.

"I'm not going to wait." The man said as he took a step forward.

Demas laughed as explosions surrounded the man. His laughter died down though, as soon as he saw his enemy standing behind the destruction, unscathed.

"I can teleport, remember?"

"To be honest, I forgot." Demas said as he flared his aura. "Shall we continue?"

"Sure."

The two rushed at each other and clashed in an explosion of power. They threw a few punches and seperated. Both fighters launched beams at each other. The two beams met and light washed over the area. Both fighters pushed energy into their attacks, neither gaining ground.

After a few minutes, Demas broke his attack and jumped to the side. 'Come on Demas, you can beat this guy.' He thought to himself as the fighting recommenced. 'I have to transform. If only I could access it without being angry...'

He concentrated as hard as he could on the transformation as he fought. Nothing was happening, but he didn't stop. He knew there had to be a way to do it, a way to access the power at will. He thought of everything that had happened to him in his life, of how destruction seemed to follow him everywhere.

The clawed man laughed at his opponent's serious face. "You seem to be thinking pretty hard over there. Is your life flashing before your eyes?"

"Actually..." Demas said as he felt his aura rise. "...It is. But not for the reason you would think. I'm remembering my rage."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because," He laughed as his pupils were replaced by flames. "it allows me to transform."

The man stared in amazement as his opponent's energy doubled. The ground vibrated slightly as the transformation finished. Demas, still smiling, launched at his opponent and punched him in the jaw. The man flew backward and was caught with a kick to the back. Demas continued to pummel his opponent for ten minutes.

Conquatura awoke as the ground vibrated underneath him. He raised his head slowly and looked toward the fight. His mouth hung open as he saw Demas knocking the other man around. He couldn't believe his eyes. Demas was larger and stronger than he had been before. How was it possible?

"Hey!" He yelled.

Demas stopped his attacks and turned. "Morning sleepy head."

"Shut up. You are strong, I'm glad. Allow me to finish him off, and then we can fight."

Demas thought for a minute, then, with a quick elbow to the other man's gut, he nodded. "He's all yours."

Conquatura stood and flew at the clawed man. Demas floated away and watched. Even with all of the damage Demas had done, it was still an even fight. And Demas had to admit: Now that he knew he could beat this guy, the fight was fun to watch.

Conquatura punched his enemy in the gut several times. He was repayed with a swift kick to the arm. He smiled as he landed even more hits. His opponent wasn't as fast as he had been before. This was too easy. He kneed his foe in the gut and brought his fists down on the back of his neck.

The clawed man smiled as he neared the ground. He stopped himself and straightened. "I would like to show you something." He rose to be eye level with his opponent. "I am having trouble keeping up with you, thanks to your friend. But he has also given me a way to defeat you."

Demas laughed. "That technique is a ground technique. It won't hurt him while he's flying."

The man laughed back. "I wasn't talking about the explosion."

Conquatura turned to Demas. "What else did you do?"

Demas shrugged. The man laughed maniacally as his aura rose off of him. His muscles bulged and his power doubled.

Demas stared. "Impossible..."

The man was still laughing. "I can't replicate racial feats, such as those eyes, but I can use my own anger to double my power... If only for a few minutes. You see, since my kind doesn't transform, I will die if I remain this way for too long."

"Then it doesn't matter." Demas said. "Even if you beat him, I'll still beat you."

"I'm aware. But I have another trick up my sleeve." He raised his hands above his head and summoned a large red orb. "I can destroy the planet with this."

"No..." Demas said as the orb flew toward the ground. He and Conquatura both flew to intercept it.

"You know better than that." The man yelled to Demas.

The orb split as they reached it. Demas flared his aura in frustration as the orbs sunk into the ground. As explosions erupted from the ground, Demas flew at the man. He began pummeling the, now reverted, villian. Conquatura watched as the man took his beating. He had resigned to death, so long as he could beat his enemies.

"I'll show him..." Conquatura muttered as he grabbed Demas' shoulder.

Demas turned. "What?"

"Go. You can escape the destruction of the planet. There's still time."

"You're right, let's go." Demas turned to leave, but stopped when he was not followed.

"Are you coming?"

Conquatura stared at the bloodied man. "No. I can't leave until I have killed him."

"He'll die with the planet."

"It doesn't matter. When he is dead, I will follow you. Leave now, or you might not make it."

Demas watched his new ally punch the other man. He shed a single tear and flew away. As Demas flew away, the clawed man realized his mistake. He couldn't keep both of them on the planet, he wasn't strong enough.

He smiled weakly. "If I can't kill both of you, I can at least pass it on..."

Conquatura looked at him quizzically. The man created a small white light in his left hand. He threw it past his foe and dropped to the ground. Conquatura turned and saw the light hit Demas, throwing him to the ground. He flared his aura, sure that no one would escape the destruction. He flew to the ground and began pounding the clawed man.

Demas hit the ground hard. He had reverted to his normal form from the hit, and he could barely rise now. His vision blurred and sharpened. He stood shakily and continued his flight. He didn't have time for revenge. Someone was dying to ensure his survival. He found his ship and hurried inside.

As he looked down at the controls, he was happy he knew the button sequence by heart. His vision had blurred to the point of near blindness. He punched in the sequence and sighed as his ship lifted off. Destruction really did seem to follow him. He turned to the viewscreen and watched the smears of color explode. His vision cleared long enough for him to see a chunk of the planet take out the moon.

He shed another tear; this time for the people of the planet. "This is gonna be a long journey..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is the official end of "Destined for Greatness". The story continues in "Bardock's Legacy". Check it out.


End file.
